


Schmoop

by bshmatthews



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Hugs, M/M, Schmoop, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-02
Updated: 2007-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bshmatthews/pseuds/bshmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and JDM gazing schmoopily into each other's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schmoop

**Author's Note:**

> Pulling over my old fanart from Yaoi Gallery: http://www.y-gallery.net/view/286751/ This was apparently originally inspired by nilchance's Death Knell series, but it ended up not having much relation to the story. oops


End file.
